


Welcome To Central City

by flashlegends (orphan_account)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Leonard Snart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/flashlegends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len is an alpha, Barry is the mate that he fell in love with. Too bad Barry is marrying his step brother Mick</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Being the alpha of one of the largest packs in Central City required something unique, something special. You had to have patience, be unnerving and damn near invincible. You also required a strong mate. Someone that could rise to the challenge if something happened to you. Most alphas took betas as their mates. Betas had the integrity that omegas just didn’t have. Most omegas only wanted to be kept. To be by their mates’ side and do nothing that would make them get dirty, in other words, omegas wanted to be kept, not do heavy lifting. At least most omegas. Not some. Especially the ones that come from other places.

Many omegas; mostly from cities like Keystone City, Metropolis,  and various others were very different than the ones in Central City and to be honest, that’s why Alpha Leonard Snart liked that most of them had left their packs and wanted to join his. It wasn’t an unusual thing either. His second in command was actually an omega from Keystone City, Ray Palmer. He had come in after losing his mate and didn’t want to remain where the memories lay. He asked Leonard to join him pack, he proved himself and then he became the second in command. Along with that though, he managed to find love once again. That too, wasn’t uncommon for an omega to re-mate when they lost their mate. Ray and Leonard had become extremely close in their short time together. Ray had even become like a brother to Leonard, picking on him, making faces, embarrass him.

They would do anything for each other, be anything for each other so long that they needed it. Many of the pack members thought that perhaps Leonard would take Ray as his mate, which is until some of alpha had begun sniffing around him and the courting began. Leonard was wary of the alpha but soon he melted and gave into him. Making sure that he was right for his friend.

“So.” Ray said slowly one afternoon. He and Leonard were sitting under one of the apple trees in Central City Park. Ray was playing a game on his phone and Leonard was reading a book.

“So…What?” Leonard responded not looking up from his book. “What do you want?”

“The council, I overheard them saying that you got to find a mate soon or they will find one for you. Is that true?”

Leonard shrugged. It was true. Leonard had been the alpha of the pack for a year now and in that time she was supposed to find a mate, marry and have a million little babies. And yes, if he didn’t choose then they would choose for him and that was the last thing that he wanted. He had a feeling of the beta that they were going to set him up with, a guy by the name of Alvin Mitchell. He was the son of the CEO of one of the major companies in Central City. He was good looking but he wasn’t what Leonard was looking for in a mate. And the fact that Alvin had dated his brother and half the town he wasn’t too keen on the idea.

Leonard wanted someone strong, agile. Someone who could hold his or her own in a battle. He wasn’t picky when it came to the sex of his mate.

“Yeah. It’s true. If I don’t find someone then they will choose for me. Which kind of sucks to be honest. I don’t want my future to be handed off to some omega who most likely doesn’t even love me.”

“You’re the alpha. Everyone loves you.”

“Right. Everyone loves me. No. They love the power that comes with being with me.”

“You’re a nice dude, a wonderful alpha.”

“And most omegas want to be with me for the power.”

Leonard’s mood suddenly changed. Ray felt it.

“Julia was a bitch. Everyone in town knew that. What she did to you that was unforgivable.”

Leonard sighed. ”I know. But after that, I can’t I don’t know. I don’t want an omega. Well one from here. I want someone who won’t wait around on me and do their own thing.”

“You won’t find that here.”

“I know. That’s why it’s taken me so long. I want to make sure that I find the right one.”

But the thing was, Leonard had found the right one. He doesn’t remember his name, but he remembers his scent. Cherry and vanilla. They had met while Leonard was in Keystone City visiting his step brother when they met in one of the clubs. They danced all night, and by morning they had kissed. He disappeared the next day and Leonard didn’t get the name.

He wished he had. That way he would have a mate by now and wouldn’t be in fear that the council would choose someone for him.

“And if you don’t, looks like its arranged omega for you.” Ray teased and Leonard threw his book at his head.

“Let’s change the subject.” Leonard said standing up. He was to meet Linda Park in a couple of minutes at her coffee shop Jitters. Ray followed.

“Yes. Let’s. How about your brother, Mick being in town.”

The two began making their way to the small, quaint coffee shop.

“He’s my step brother.”

“Still. He’s in town. Wanting to be a part of the pack. Have you decided yet?”

“I have. But I won’t tell him until the person he’s planning on mating with arrives. He wants it all to be in the same day. His position in the pack and his mating that day. He’s been planning his mate ship since he arrived”

“Ooh. He has a mate? What’s he or she like?”

Leonard shrugged her shoulders. ”I don’t know. I’ve never met him. All I know is that he’s an omega from Key City.”

“When is the mate ship?’’

“He wants it to be on mother’s birthday, so in about four months. But knowing Ollie, the omega is just like the others he courted in high school. They only want him because he’s good looking and he’s a billionaire.”

“That’s any good a reason. Well that and being an alpha. But he’s from Keystone City. Those omegas are tough as nails. They might look soft and fragile but they aren’t, I’ve come across a few and they knocked me down a peg or two.”

They reached jitters’. Before Leonard could even turn the knob on the door he was bombarded by Linda. Her dark hair whipping into his face as he pulled him into a hug.

“OH! Leonard! It’s finally happened. He said yes!”

Leonard pulled her off of him. “Calm down Linda. What’s happened and who said yes. What’s going on?”

“Cisco. You know we’ve been seeing each other and then I asked him to be my mate and Cisco had said yes I didn’t think that he would but he did. I’m so happy.”

She pulled him into a hug, this time with Ray as well.

“Congrats.” Leonard said holding her closer to him.

“Yeah. Congrats. That’s wonderful.” Ray added.

“Thanks guys. In celebration I made chocolate scones. They just came out of the oven and are on the stand. Take as many as you like.”

She gave them one last smile before bouncing off back to the kitchen. Ray made her way to the counter where the scones sat. The steam was still coming off of them.

“She’s so happy.” Leonard said. He watched Ray pick at the frosting that Linda added.

“She deserves to be. So do you.”

“I know. But you know—“

“I know. You want someone who isn’t from here.”

“I wish you weren’t being courted. You’d make the perfect mate.”

Ray blushed, kissing Leonard on the cheek.

“Awl, Leonard Snart has a crush on me.”

–

Shortly after, Ray left Jitters. His courting alpha, someone by the name of Oliver Queen had a surprise for him and they both knew that it was most likely the proposal for mate ship. He was glad for his friend, after what he had gone through, Ollie was just what he needed.

Leonard was there alone. Sitting at his favorite booth watching the people of his pack. Some of them he had known since he was a pup himself. They were all grateful that he had become their alpha.

The waitress, a friendly beta who Leonard had known in high school came out with a complimentary drink. It wasn’t the first time that he had gotten free stuff. Each shop that he visited gave her something. Each wanting to impress their alpha.

“On the house.” She smiled. ”Enjoy.’’

“Thanks Maggie.” Leonard responded. He took a sip while she walked away of the coffee. He could tell the ones that were made from Linda and the ones that were made from betas and omegas wanting to get him to mate with them.

This was from one of the omegas that were in the cafe. He left a note along with the coffee.

_If you think this is sweet, try me._

Leonard took the paper and balled it up. He wasn’t interested in Lincoln Kent. The dude had a temper that Leonard wasn’t sure he could handle.

But the coffee was extremely sweet and delicious.

Just then the door jingled and the familiar scent of lavender and cinnamon waved through the air.

His brother had entered.

“Leonard! Hey!” Mick’s voice boomed throughout the tiny cafe. Leonard put on a smile when he came over and took a seat.

“Mick, hey. Long time no see.”

“Yeah. It has… I came by your place last night when I got in and Ray had said you had gone out. I wanted to spend some time with you.”

In truth, he hadn’t gone out. He was in the bedroom, sleeping. He didn’t want to go out or see Mick. He loved his brother, some of the time.

Ever since Mick’s father had gotten with his mother when they were nine they had been some sort of competition between them. Both of them were alphas and that’s what his mom had told him that feeling was. But Leonard wasn’t sure. It was something more to it. Something else that made him feel that way towards Mick. He just didn’t know what it was.

“Yeah. Busy you know. Being the alpha of the pack.”

It was a lie but whatever.

“Well maybe we can get together and catch up tonight. My mate should be here in about an hour and I really want you to meet him. He’s fantastic. Nice. Sweet, strong. He’s not like the people I’ve been with before.”

“Are you sure about that?”

The tone wasn’t harmful, or mean in anyway and Mick caught on to it.

“I am sure. I know I’ve dated some odd types in the past but he’s not like that. He’s different. I promise you that. You will see when he comes. I think that you will like him.”

–

The least he could do, as alpha was put in the effort of presenting himself for his family’s mate. It wasn’t going to be a big thing, just the three of them at Leonard’s place and a small dinner after. He had invited Ray who turned him down, saying he had plans with Ollie and wouldn’t be able to get out of them. Which sucked for him. He didn’t want to be in this situation at the moment. The awkwardness of yet again one of Mick’s flings coming onto him. It had gotten a lot worse when he became the alpha of the pack. he didn’t tell Mick about any of them. It would hurt him. And yeah, they have their thing between them but they are siblings.

Fifteen minutes and then the bell rang. Leonard was finishing up his hair, he was going to at least  _try_ for their sake.

He walked to the door, a neutral expression on his face. The moment he turned the knob he wished that she hadn’t. Her eyes had gone wide.

“You.” he responded softly.

Mick made his way into the home, his soon to be mate’s hands wrapped tightly in his.

“Leonard, this is Barry. Barry. This is the alpha of Central City and my bro Leonard Snart.”

Leonard didn’t say anything. This wasn’t happening.

None of this was happening. This had to have been a dream. It just had to be.

Barry stared back at his. His eyes going equally as wide. The familiarity coming to his.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Leonard doesn’t know what he must have done to deserve this kind of hell. He was a good person. He treated everyone with the same kindness and respect that they treated him with. He was a perfect fella. So why was he suffering now? Why was the only person that he had feelings for, the only person that he had wanted to mate with in the entire world was standing here on his doorstep with his arms wrapped around his step brother.

But he finally had a name, Barry.

Barry, the man that he had spent that incredible night with. Barry who was to be mated to his brother.

Barry held out a hand. His voice a little shaky. “Nice to meet you Mr. Snart.”

Len faked a smile. “Please, call me Leonard or Len. Whichever one is fine.”

Barry nodded. “Mick has told me absolutely nothing about you.”

Len looked at Mick, Mock horror on his face. “Really? He has told me nothing about you either. Let’s rectify that. Dinner is waiting.”

Len watched the two of them head into the dining room and take seats. He took a deep breath before taking out his phone and sending a quick text to Ray, the only person who knew about the mystery wolf that he fell for.

_He’s Mick’s mate, the omega I told you about. He’s here Ray._

-0-

Dinner ended with them going to Saddles. It was a local bar and one where his sister worked. He hadn’t gotten a message back from Ray and he needed his friend.

“Drinks on the house.” Lisa smiled. She was a bubbly Alpha, which came as a surprise to their parents given that they were expecting only one alpha child but ended up with two. Well, three but Lisa had spent more she didn’t have a mate but had her eyes set on a beta by the name of Caitlin Snow.

“Lis.” Len began. He knew that the manager had seen him come in.

“Just accept it please.”

She walked away. Humming slightly to herself. Knowing that by getting the alpha of Central City to accept the drinks would mean a promotion.

“This kind of thing happens a lot?” Barry asked. It was the first time that he had spoken directly to Leonard.

Len chuckled. “When you’re the high alpha, everyone wants to impress.”

“Perks of being high alpha.” Mick added standing. “I’m going to hit the head.” He kissed Barry on the lips. “Be back soon.”

They watched him walk away. When he was out of earshot Len couldn’t resist.

“Barry.”

“Don’t. Please Len. Don’t. I didn’t know that he was your brother.  I didn’t know you knew him. I’m happy. He’s happy. We can’t say anything about this to him.”

“Barry---That night. I didn’t think I was going to see you again. I—I wanted to mate with you.”

No use drilling this out.

“I’m marrying your brother.”

“He’s not my real brother.”

“That doesn’t change much. It’s not right.”

 

\--

 

 

 

\--

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its short but i'm trying to figure things out


End file.
